


Gone Fishing

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth being a prodigy, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Jeralt being best dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Father and son bond over fish.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic on Ao3. Although this isn't my first fandom or fanfic, I did take a break from writing fanfiction for a year. So this is my first Fire Emblem: Three Houses story, I've been so invested in the game as of late and I started wanting to write again because of it. Anyways, I wanted to start with a fluff piece before I go into my ships. I'll start writing more soon!

“Wow kid! You’re really reeling it in, huh.” Jeralt chuckled as he watched his son placed another Bullhead inside his basket. “At this rate, you’re gonna be even better than your old man at fishing.”

The boy sitting beside him said nothing. His gaze focused solely on the fishing line sunk beneath the dark blue lake. His blowfly bait waiting to snag another catch.

"Hey." Jeralt placed his hand atop the boy's head. "Why so quiet?"

It was a question that didn't need to be asked. He knew his son was always a quiet child, hardly made a sound literally since birth. But as a father, he wanted his boy to act like a normal kid, to run around, play and laugh with other children. Not see him seriously maim or kill wayward rogues and bandits because of his mercenary job. And now at the tender age of ten, he had already seen so many deaths and bloodshed than most children in Fódlan.

Byleth turned his head towards him. His blue eyes blank and his lips in a straight line. "Dinner." He deadpanned.

He sighed then ruffled the lad's hair, "Yeah, I know. But I think we should head back. It's almost sunset and we still have to grill our catches for the guys back home."

He nods. "OK."

Shaking his head, Jeralt began packing up his things. Once he stood up he noticed the water ripple and Byleth's fishing line quiver.

"Looks like you caught another one."

Jeralt watched as his son tried to reel it in but then struggle as his hands trembled with the effort on pulling on the fishing rod. "And it seems like a big one." Shrugging off his pack, he went to Byleth's aid and grab hold of his small hands, helping him with his big catch. He immediately knew this fish was a large one as even he had a hard time reeling it in. He took a step back dug his heel onto the wooden boards of the pier and pulled with all his might, raising Byleth off the floor in the process but the lad held firm on the rod, together they yanked the fish out of the water. 

It landed with a wet _splat_ onto Byleth's shirt. His fishing rod forgotten, he immediately wrapped his little arms around it, he'd gotten water in his eyes so he had them shut but he was still trying to keep the fish in his hold as it squirms relentlessly.

"Whoa!" Jeralt laughed and as he watched his son wrestle with their latest catch for a few more moments, before taking it away from his hands. "Well now! In all my years, I never thought I'll be able to see one of these."

He grabbed a knife from his satchel and quickly sliced around its gills, instantly stopping the wriggling. He took hold of its mouth and held it above his son's head for him to see. "Now this a Fodlandy, son. I've only heard stories about it and never actually thought it was real, but legends said that these creatures have been around for hundreds of years. They're extremely rare and damn near impossible to catch. Good thing your old man is as strong as they come, no?" 

When he brought his gaze back to his son, he almost gasped at the sight. The little boy's mouth was agape and he was looking at the fish in awe. His eyes shone with curiosity, in what he can only identify as childlike wonder, and it was the first time ever Jeralt ever seen him not look at something (besides him) coldly or indifferently. It wasn't much but it brought a smile to his face seeing Byleth like that. It reminded him that his son still is just a child and he deserves to see beautiful things, experience wondrous moments, and to simply smile.

Jeralt crouched to his level and handed the fish back to him. "Here, pal. Why don't you hold on to that and I'll carry the rest so you can show it off to our men when we get back."

That seemed to stoke the fire in the young boy's eyes and he held out his hands eagerly. Placing the Fodlandy in his arms, it amused him to see that the fish was almost as big as Byleth, but the boy looked determined as he slung it over his shoulder and started marching back to their camp. He grabbed the other basket and jogged to catch up with him.

"You did good today, kid." Jeralt lovingly patted his son's head. "I'm proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Word count: 771


End file.
